Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Mechanism of Candida albicans rupture on biomimetic NSS PI: Dennis LaJeunesse (UNCG/Nanoscience) The goals of this research are to characterize the nanoscale mechanical interactions between a pathogenic yeast cell, Candida albicans and a cell-rupturing nanostructured surface (NSS) and to define the conditions that determine and control NSS-induced yeast cell rupture. Our long term goals involve the application of NSS?s as a mechanical means of controlling pathogenic fungal growth and biofilm formation. In this proposed research we have three aims: 1) characterize the interactions of C. albicans with a rupturing NSS and determine the roles that cell morphology and adhesion play in NSS induced cell rupture; 2) perform a structural and chemical analysis of the yeast cell during NSS rupture to determine what aspects of the C. albicans cell are vulnerable to NSS assault; and 3) determine how drug resistance strains of C. albicans respond to NSS assault. The proposed research will be the first systematic study of the interactions of a human pathogenic fungi C. albicans and a NSS. Antimicrobial NSS used alone or in conjunction with traditional antifungal drugs have tremendous potential impact for novel antimicrobial treatments. This work will provide greater insight into the fundamental mechanisms of NSS-induced response and practical knowledge that will facilitate the application of NSS fungal control. In addition to the importance of the proposed research, this work will also contribute significantly the central North Carolina Piedmont community as well. The Joint School of Nanoscience and Nanoengineering has a mission to train students, attract industry, and engage the community of the central North Carolina Piedmont. The work will involve the training of doctoral students and several undergraduate researchers in essential STEM programs and will be a major component of community outreach programs such as the JSNN science festival and Nanobus. The University of North Carolina at Greensboro is a minority serving institution and thus this research will also serve to promote STEM education and training to an underserved population.